


Just Purrfect!

by SpnCycler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Mpreg, Temporary Genderbent, Witch Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnCycler/pseuds/SpnCycler
Summary: Things just couldn't be worst,Dean's laid up in the hospital fighting for his life, Rowena got the best of them, Sam and Crowley have to work together as hunting partners to try and kill Rowena, and now they are both stuck as CatoR Can they? Sam suddenly finds himself not just a cat But a female Cat! and she's expecting Demon made kittens!





	1. Deals

“Alright Mr. Hatfield, you can go in to see your brother now.” a kindly young lady wearing spectacles says standing with her back against one of the now open double doors.

Sam who had been patient quickly hurries across the room and through the double doors. Nobody had to invite him into his brother’s room twice.

Finding his way to his brother’s bedside he sank down into a chair beside it and looks into Dean’s face a bit disappointed that his eyes were closed, but it gave Sam ample time to assess the damage to Dean’s body.

He swallowed feeling guilt weight in as he takes in the black and blue marks on Dean’s face, and the giant open recently stitched cut on his forehead, and the fully wrapped left leg, the bandaged torso. 

It had been all his fault, he should never have agreed to separating from Dean when they were hunting such a cunning and conniving witch like Rowena. 

Not only had he allowed them to separate like that but when Dean had hollered out for him, he had been all to slow to get to him all because he had allowed himself to be distracted by the damn witch’s son and Demon bastard Crowley.

By the time Sam had gotten to Dean’s side he had already been laying unconscious on the floor, his leg all twisted the wrong way, bleeding from his forehead, and his face all black and blue, and his breathing had been coming in so shallow it was plain he was in pain.

Sam had wasted no more time on Rowena choosing instead to call an ambulance and going to the hospital with Dean, only calling Cas to ask him to go get Dean’s Car. 

Then he had spent almost three whole days pacing the floor or mentally kicking himself while he waited to hear something about how Dean was doing, but the whole time he heard nothing accept for a few times when a nurse had told him that things were looking pretty dire and that they weren’t sure he’d make it through the night, which had been only a few hours ago and now here he was at his side where he felt he belonged.

Sam gently brushed a hand over Dean’s face a loving gesture of one brother to the other but also one from a boy to the man that had practically raised him.

But Dean stays sleeping and there’s no indication that he had even noticed the touch of his brother.

Sam stands quietly after kissing the older man on the cheek, “Rowena is not going to get away with this, I’ll see to that even if I have to partner up with someone else to do it.”

Leaving the room he returns home to the bunker with the Impala thinking over in his head who would be the best person to call and ask to partner up with him to hunt down the witch.

Not Garth he decided fairly quickly, he was good of course but was no where near the experience of him and Dean, and if Rowena almost killed Dean, there was a big bet she’d kill Garth pretty quickly. 

He rolled over and dismissed each new idea he thought of until he realized that he didn’t feel that any of these men or woman hunters could keep up with him and Dean enough to fill in for his brother. Sam found himself thinking about Bobby and missing the old man.

He’d have been exactly the hunter he could use on a hunt like this, Bobby would know better then to split up when dealing with somebody as bat crazy as this red headed bitch and could’ve held his own even against a witch like her.

Sighing he thought about Cas, but chucked the idea if he got Cas hurt, Dean would never forgive Sam, the two were best friends and besides Sam loved Cas too and wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if anything happened, no what Sam needed wasn’t a friend for a hunter but rather somebody expendable that wouldn’t grieve them as much if Rowena killed them.

Sam felt a strange grin appear as a though appeared in his mind why not, he hated the bitch as much as he did …

Making a symbol on the floor he goes through all the steps and summons Crowley..Sam didn’t have to wait long, as he pops right up.

“Hello Moose, this is getting a bit old you know..Im starting to feel like one of my hounds coming when ever you summon me.” He grumbled.

Sam ignores this.

“I need your help, your bitch Mother nearly killed my brother, and I’m still not completely sure he’s going to come out of that hospital alive, I want to go after Rowena so that if he does recover he doesn’t go anywhere near that witch again. I want you to go after her with me..you were there last time distracting me so I was to late to help him, so you get to help clean things up and kill that red headed witch mother of yours.”

Crowley goes silent mulling over what Sam was asking he could see him thinking about how much he hated his mom, how much he really detested the boys, and yet finally says “Fine, but what do I get out of it?”

Sam thought about it quietly “If you help me get rid of Rowena, I promise I won’t bother you or summon you again…?”

Crowley nods “Sounds like a pretty damn good deal, so do you have any idea where mother is?”

Sam nods “I do before I left the last time I managed to put a tracker on her..”

“Okay so where is she, I’ll just take us both there no need to be trapped in a car together for hours.” Crowley grumbled.

“No can do, the place she is holed up in is going to block your entrance to the entire area, as she’s going to expect us to come in with Cas...we will have to drive.”

Crowley looked shocked and slightly uncomfortable “Uh I’m not sure I can..”

“Nope you already made the Deal Crowley there’s no backing out now, you are getting into that car and we are going to go kill us a witch together.” Sam snapped not at all in the mood to deal with Crowley’s double crossing ways.

Crowley shuts up and says “Are you going to let me out of this trap? Or are we going to stand here and stare at each other until mother dies of old age?” 

Sam rolls his eyes and used his sneaker to scratch out the mark on the floor and effectively releases him”No hurry up, and come on so we can just get this over with. I don’t like working with you anymore than you like working with me, but I Can’t take Rowena on my own and my brother is fighting for his life now, I refuse to let him get this close to death a second time if there is a second time.”

Crowley just shrugged and gets into the passenger side of the car, and watches as Sam puts the keys into the ignition and gets the Car moving fast towards the witch that was his mother.


	2. Squashed Face

The barely made it down the road before Crowley starts complaining.

“This damn car so damn small, where did Dean find this thing? The mouse store?”

Sam ignores the demon’s words even though he had specifically told Crowley not to even start. But the Crowley’s yanking on the seat belt.

“Come on Moose, speed this thing up, I know your tall, but I think I just saw four snails pass by...” Crowley sneered.

Sam sighed “I’m sorry it’s not me, it’s the darn traffic light they take like five minutes to change to darn green.”

Crowley raised and eye brow “Then just ignore the damn light, you human’s are idiots letting a damn light control your lives, like it’s a god or something.”

 

“I can’t there’s cars in front of me.” He retorted glaring at the infuriating demon.

For a moment it seemed like Crowley would finally shut up but then he groans “How about turning on the heat? Its way to cold in here.”

Sam looks at the traffic ahead of him counting quietly in his head trying very hard not to turn around and put a knife in the demon, he needed him right now and it wouldn’t due to kill his only possible asset for killing Rowena.

“Come on how about a decent conversation it’s way to quiet.” he begs loudly sighing loudly.

Sam found himself entertaining himself with thoughts of reaching over and strangling the demon it wouldn’t kill him but it did at least amuse Sam for a bit.

Crowley continued to complain about every thing he could possibly think of complaining about, making Sam start to really regret having asked him to come along, maybe he should have just called Garth or wrangled some other demon or hell angel into helping him, maybe he should have called and asked the BMOL for help instead maybe they would have been at least less annoying.

But the truth was, Crowley wasn’t annoying him for the reasons that would be actually normal. Oh no, it had nothing to do with the sound. The real problem was Sam was nursing the misfortune of actually having hidden feelings for the insufferable Demon.

He was annoyed because with every complaint, every whine the thing Sam really wanted to do was pull the car over and devour the demon’s mouth with his own. But Sam sat there in silence suffering in the driver’s sight wishing and wishing for the demon to shut up with one part of his mind, and wanting to smile in amusement at the demons’ behavior cause to be honest it was rather endearing and sexy on Crowley.

Finally to Sam’s relief they finally pull into the town where he believed they would find Rowena. Parking discreetly as possible in a parking garage he pulls out all the witch killing objects he could find giving a few to Crowley and looks to him.  
“Can you sense her? At least a building that seems to be warded against angels or demons?” He asked him softly.

Crowley concentrates “Well there does seem to be a building warded against angels, but there doesn’t seem to be any kind of demon warding, I guess she wasn’t really expecting me to be tagging along with you, rather she seemed to anticipate you having Castiel with you instead.”

Sam nods “that Crowley is one of the reasons why I thought it would be smarter to get you to come with me, I figured she wouldn’t expect her own son to come along.”

Crowley then says “Well then lets get to it, the damn bitch won’t just kill herself as much as I wish she would.”

Sam sighed and follows him keeping both his demon knife and angel killing gun and bullets close to his hands in his pocket, in case Crowley tried to double cross him.

Crowley led them to a small but very fancy looking tea shop type house, and they stopped all conversation instead switching to methods of sign language to communicate plans to each other.

He watched Crowley move around towards the back, he was supposed to cause a single red rose to grow on the bush in front of Sam when he was in place and ready.

As time passed Sam began to get concerned, and worried that Crowley might have managed to double cross him and had chosen to side with Rowena on him. Sam checked his watch, a half hour?

Why was it taking a half hour for him to get to the other door?

Sam felt his heart pound as he knew the answer, something had gone wrong, either Crowley had double crossed him or Rowena had seen and done something to Crowley.

He closed his eyes as worry started to crowd into his mind as he was almost afraid that Crowley might have just gotten hurt all because of him.

Just as he was steeling himself to enter the house and try to take on Rowena on his own, he felt something soft and fuzzy brush against his legs.

When Sam looks down he laughed at what had almost given him a heart attack.

It was only a Cat.

A short fat black cat with a squashed looking face.

Smiling and still feeling a heavy heart over not knowing what happened to Crowley he bends down and picks up the cat and cuddles him close burying his face into the cats scruff.

“hope you don’t mind me holding and cuddling you for a least a few minutes kitty, just I’m worried. I’ve been so hard and rough with him, so mean at times even..but I could I not be? he’s so infuriating sometimes, especcially since what I’d really want to do, is tell him the real truth rather then trying to hide it from everyone including him and trying to deny it even to myself. I really hope I didn’t just get him killed, if anything happens to my Demon, I’d never be able to forgive myself for bringing him here. But you know kitty between you and me, and since I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to tell him the truth anyway, I gotta tell someone its driving me nuts keeping it all bottled up, but I have feelings for this demon, it’s the real reason why I act the way I do around him, and to think Rowena might have done something to MY demon, and he don’t even know just how much he really means to me.” Sam had fallen to his knees holding the cat close tears falling as he trembles in fear as he imagines the worst outcomes for the demon.

Anger coursed through him after awhile and he sets the cat down “You should go, Kitty, I wouldn’t want you to close to that witch, I’m going to go in there and put an end to that red headed witch.”

Pulling out the gun and knife he stood and walks right in. 

 


	3. Chatter

Knife in hand he searches the house, she was here, and he knew it. He would find out exactly what she did to his Demon. He finds her in the kitchen sipping beer, turning to Sam she smirked .

“Well Hello, Sam, having fun yet? You came to kill me all on your lonesome, no back up? Oh Sam you really should know better than that.” She taunted.

He points the witch gun at her “Where is he? Where is Crowley?” He demanded firmly. 

She rolled her eyes “you know what about I just let you join him?” 

She threw a dark powder at him from one of two jars she had next to her, and to his horror Rowena was suddenly a giant….but then upon looking around he realized the truth.

She wasn’t a Giant.

He had just been shrunk..

What had this woman just done to him? 

He turns and looks at his reflection in the dishwasher, and gaped and then groaned, as he sees large calico mancoon sized cat looking back at him.

Worst yet, upon inspection he realized that he wasn’t even a Tom cat, he was a female cat!

Just then the black cat reappeared and looks right at Sam and to her utter shock the cat actually spoke to her:

“Moose. Shit, she got you too we need to get out of here, like now.” 

But what shocked Sam more was that she recognized the voice, and the nickname...and in the moment she was putting two and two together…

‘Crowley?” she questioned though she already knew.

She watched the cat roll his eyes, 

“Yes Dumb ass it’s me, I’ve been trying to warn you...warn you that this was coming but of course you were too Dumb to figure that out.“

Sam felt a huge blush rise up in her face..

She let his ears fall down flat looking at Crowley as she remembers in that moment everything she had said to him out there on the porch just moments before.

She sprinted off and away from Crowley and into the yard where she let her tail tuck between her legs and she just sits there utterly lost and embarrassed.

“Moose what is it? Why did you run away from me?” a voice asked softly.

Turning around she sees he had followed her to the hedge, and was laying in the gap, with his head cocked and yellow eyes looking like they were full of concern. 

“Nothing Crowley, just a dumb ass as always” Sh mumbled softly.

“Sam, talk to me, just tell me? Let me ask you something does this have anything to do with your little accidental confession earlier?” Crowley asked voice growing even softer.

Sam couldn’t meet Crowley’s eyes, 

“What does it matter it was stupid, I should have known. shouldn’t have said anything, I seriously thought it was just a cat I was holding.” Sam whispers softly.

Crowley cocked his head “And that Sam is exactly how I know what you revealed is genuine, and real. You didn’t say any of that in order to get one over on me or to try and take advantage, no Sam the fact that you seriously thought something happened to me and were saying that, tells me your words came straight from the heart. And you may not have known it but I’ve known that all along, I’ve known how you felt for years, I just have been waiting to hear you say it, and I wanted to hear it come from your heart, cause you see the real truth is…

The truth is Sam, that I love you with every fiber of my being..all these years I’ve had ample reason and ample opportunity to kill you and your brother, and not once have I ever been able to directly harm you even after you made me your prisoner and humiliated me I couldn’t I just couldn’t hurt the hunter, the moose man that I loved, and by extension because I loved you I couldn’t possibly harm or hurt your brother.”

Sam looks up one ear lifting up searching Crowley’s face looking for the obvious sign of a lie, of some dishonesty. But Sam then gets up and goes right to Crowley and slowly licks the Demon over the face. 

“Good now about we start working on trying to get out of here? We should head to the hospital where your brother is and from there was can call Cas.” Crowley says by way of a plan.

“Of Crowley, you’re overlooking one big problem, how are we going to get home? We are Cats..you realize there are creatures out there that will hunt us.” She points out. 

Crowley laughed “Of course Sam, of course I’m not overlooking things, we’ll just have to be careful, and yes we are Cats, which means we are going to have to travel home by foot and if possible we can sneak rides with people that are heading the way we want to go. And I promise you Sam no matter what happens, I’m here at your side, nothing will harm or touch you with me around. You are under my protection and don’t forget Demons’ don’t need sleep so I can keep watch when ever you need rest.”

Sam nods “Thanks Crowley, if we’re going to travel across the states on foot then I guess we better get started.”

Together the two cats walk side by side in the direction of home.


End file.
